Switching
by Kirstee
Summary: The Angel gang searches frantically for a spell that will return Angel’s soul, while some weird things are going on over at the Summers residence. Buffy/Angel crossover.
1. Chapter 1 Starting Out

Title- Switching  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Timeline- Set after Buffy "The Killer In Me" and Angel "Soulless"  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and his Co. I wish they were mine. That would be cool. Summary- The Angel gang searches frantically for a spell that will return Angel's soul, while some weird things are going on over at the Summers residence. Buffy/Angel crossover.  
  
Chapter 1 - Starting Out  
  
She was walking through the cemetery. It had been awhile since she had patrolled alone, what with all the young Slayers in Training milling around. It was quiet and she kind of liked it. But this was a cemetery and add total quiet you get a major creepiness factor plus much abnormality. Being normal was something she had once longed for, but she accepted what she was and she felt more alive then ever. She was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts by a rustling to the left. She was glad, the quiet and her thoughts were getting to her.  
  
She went home about an hour later. Willow and Anya were on the couch. Dawn was spread out on the floor and Kennedy was leaning against Willow's legs. Buffy looked over at the TV screen. Something white flashed across the screen. Dawn let out a little yelp and Willow pulled the blanket over her head. "What are we watching?" Buffy asked. "The Cell" Anya said without tearing her eyes from the screen. "I think I'll pass" Buffy said as a scream from the TV emitted over the living room. Buffy walked into the kitchen. She opened the basement door and walked down. Spike was sitting on his cot with his back against the wall. He was still chained up, only because he thought it was safer. "Hey" she said. "Hey" he said. "How ya doin?" Buffy asked and she sat down on the edge of the cot. "Fine" he said back "Had a bit of blood about an hour ago so I'm good". "How 'bout you pet?" he asked, concerned. He looked down at the tear in her jacket. "I'm fine" she laughed "Just one very acrobatic vamp that is now a big 'ol pile of dust. She smiled at him and he smiled back. They talked for a little more and then she went back upstairs. Buffy yelled into Dawn not to stay up to late and then went up to take a nice slightly long shower. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Spell

Title- Switching  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Timeline- Set after Buffy "The Killer In Me" and Angel "Soulless"  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and his Co. I wish they were mine. That would be cool.  
  
Summary- The Angel gang searches frantically for a spell that will return Angel's soul, while some weird things are going on over at the Summers residence. Buffy/Angel crossover.  
  
Chapter 2- The Spell  
  
Gunn was pacing the floor, burning off nervous energy. Wesley was sitting on the couch one eye on the book he was researching and the other on the monitor. Fred was at the counter also researching, Connor was out again, and Cordy had gone upstairs, No one had a clue what she was doing. Fred sighed, "Another useless book" she said and placed it on the ever growing pile. She looked up at Gunn who as still pacing. "Gunn try to calm down" she said softly. "That ain't gonna happen" he said. "I mean how can a soul just go missing?!". "Gunn we've been over this question" Wesley said with a sigh. He was very tired and after their little fight he was inching onto his last nerve. Gunn obviously didn't feel like fighting either so he just gave Wes a cold stare and sat down. "So are we sure that the shaman didn't know anything?" Fred said trying to break the horrible silence. "Yes" Wesley said "And he was very clear about it". Fred sighed and opened another book.  
  
Cordy was in Angel's room. She looked around the dark shadows that it cast. Everything was so familiar. She ran her hand over the cool metal and sat down on the bed. A tear slipped down her cheek and she layed down and cried silently.  
  
About an hour later Fred let out a little cry. "I think I found something" she said. She handed the book over, avoiding Gunn's jealous stare, and Wesley looked at it. "Indeed" he said "It seems there is a spell that will find the soul and restore it".  
  
The four of them were congregated near the entrance to the basement. "You ready?" Wesley asked. They nodded. Gunn held the tranq gun, Fred was holding the ingredients, and Wesley held the book.  
  
Cordy was the first to walk down, followed shortly by Gunn, Wes, and Fred. Angelus stepped out of the shadows when he heard their footsteps. "Gangs all here.." he said maliciously. Fred stood at the front and sprinkled black dust in front of the cage. Angelus eyed Fred, "Ready for another go?" he asked seductively. Fred didn't look up but Gunn raised his weapon. "So you think you can bring your champion back?" He smirked at them all. "Doubt it" he laughed. Fred stepped back and Wesley began to recite the spell. After Wesley had finished everyone waited. Angelus broke the silence "Told you" he said with a laugh.  
  
"Look" Cordy whispered and everyone looked down at the dust. It was turning gold. It shone so brightly that they were almost blinded. Then the gold went dark and a blue flash hit at Angelus. He let out a little yelp and crumbled to the floor.  
  
At that same moment a black cloud swept through the Summer's basement and hit Spike straight in the chest, leaving him unconscious. 


	3. Chapter 3 Results

Title- Switching  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Timeline- Set after Buffy "The Killer In Me" and Angel "Soulless"  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and his Co. I wish they were mine. That would be cool.  
  
Summary- The Angel gang searches frantically for a spell that will return Angel's soul, while some weird things are going on over at the Summers residence. Buffy/Angel crossover.  
  
Chapter 3- Results  
  
Cordy went over to the cage, but Wesley pulled her back gently. "We're not sure" he said. Cordy looked back at Wesley and then she looked at Angel, her heart wanted to open the cage and throw her arms around what was hopefully her Angel. But her mind knew better so she stopped and just looked at him lying somewhat peacefully. Then he began to shiver. His eyes opened, squinting at first, then opening wider and wider. "Angel?" Cordy asked hopefully. He lifted his head and looked at her face. "What?" he said in a hoarse whisper. Then his head slumped back to the ground.  
  
He awoke on something soft. Better than the cement floor he had been on for the past few days. He opened his eyes and at first everything was blurry. He realized he was on a bed of some kind. He went to get up but something pulled him back down. "Chains" he thought as they came into focus. Soon he had total vamp vision again. The room was dark but that only made it easier to see. He was in what looked like another basement. Windows were at the top and one looked like it had been broken recently. There were tools on one side of the room with a sink near them. He tried to move off the bed, but he suddenly realized that something was very weird with his body. It was like shoes that hadn't been worn in yet. He looked down at his clothes. Black jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He knew Angel would never wear clothes like these. He looked up and his eyes caught something. It was black, floor length, and hung over a peg in the wall. He knew what it was. Last time he had seen it was when his lighter half was being tortured almost to his second undeath. "Spike" Angelus said out loud. Then something clicked in his mind, the clothes, the jacket....He reached his hand up to touch his hair. It wasn't up like Angel wore it, it was slicked back. The hair was the last piece of the puzzle. "Damn!" Angelus said as he laughed himself back into unconsciousness.  
  
Cordy was still looking at the crumpled body of Angel. Wesley walked over to the cage and peered in. "He's out cold, best leave him to rest" he said as he stood up. The gang retreated back upstairs with Cordy taking one last look before shutting the door.  
  
They were taking turns watching the monitor to see if there was any change. A few hours had gone by and it was Fred who was watching it when he came back to consciousness. She heard him let out a moan of pain. "Guys!" she yelled as the figure on the monitor sat up. Wesley came running out of the study with Lorne at his heels. Gunn, Cordy, and Connor came down the steps. They watched the monitor as the figure leaned against the wall. "Come on" Wesley said as he grabbed the tranq. gun and raced down the stairs.  
  
Dawn had slipped downstairs and went into the kitchen for some water. The light in the kitchen was already on. She walked in and saw Amanda rummaging through the fridge. "Hi" Dawn said. Amanda jumped up and whirled around. "Dawn!" she exhaled "You scared me!!". "Sorry" Dawn said sheepishly. "It's ok" Amanda smiled. She turned to face the fridge again and came back out with two Jell-O's. "Hungry?" Amanda asked. "Sure" Dawn said. So they got spoons and opened their snacks. They talked for awhile about clothes, boys, slayerness, you know the usual stuff. After about 15 minutes of talking Dawn suddenly went quiet. Amanda looked at her, "You ok?". Dawn pressed a finger to her lips. Amanda fell silent and listened too. She heard something. Was it.laughter? It then suddenly stopped. "Did you hear that?" Dawn asked. "Yea" Amanda replied "Its sounded like.laughing?" Dawn nodded. "Where was it coming from?" Amanda asked. "I think the basement" Dawn replied. "Should we check?" Amanda questioned. Dawn shrugged but got a flashlight. They opened the door and it creaked a little. Dawn winced as it continued creaking, hoping that no one would wake up. They tiptoed down the stairs, to find Spike asleep on his cot. "Hmm" Dawn said as she peered at the sleeping figure of the vampire. She looked over at Amanda and Amanda shrugged. They tiptoed back up the stairs and shut the door quietly. And as the girls retreated, a smile played across the lips of the now present Angelus. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Happenings

Title- Switching  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Timeline- Set after Buffy "The Killer In Me" and Angel "Soulless"  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and his Co. I wish they were mine. That would be cool.  
  
Summary- The Angel gang searches frantically for a spell that will return Angel's soul, while some weird things are going on over at the Summers residence. Buffy/Angel crossover.  
  
Chapter 4- The Happenings  
  
Wesley and the gang clattered down the stairs and the figure held his hand to his head. He let out a loud groan. "Bloody Hell" he whispered. For a minute he hadn't even realized he had spoken. His voice sounded different, or maybe it was his hearing that was screwed up. "Angel?" a brown haired girl asked. Ok defiantly the hearing. He shook his head violently in an attempt to clear his ears and his head, which at the moment was on complete shutdown. "Angelus?" Wesley sharply questioned the figure. The figure didn't acknowledge the question. "Where am I?" he asked. Wesley looked over at Cordy and he saw the hopefulness that showed on her face. They both knew that memory loss was all part of the regaining of a soul. "Your home" Wesley said warmly. "This ain't my bleedin' home" he muttered. Only Fred who was standing to the edge of the cage heard it. She frowned. He was speaking with an accent. It was defiantly English but not Wesley English. It was much less proper. But just as quickly as the thought entered her mind it fleeted away just as fast when some more excessive groans arose from the man in the cage.  
  
He was slumped against the cold cement, he could feel everyone's stares burning into him. He knew he was groaning, he had tried to stop but there was some definite acheage and he was still trying to suss out this thing with his voice, or his ears. He heard murmuring around him. He looked over to the edge of the cage, there was that brown-haired girl. She was small and pretty, with her hair flowing down past her shoulders. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at him. He smiled, the way she cocked her head reminded him of Dawn. Actually the girl looked a lot like his bit. But Dawn always had that distinctive sass, which anyone could see by just looking at her. This girl that stood there seemed shy but with her own cut of bravery. His eyes traveled around. Next to the girl stood a tall dark man, he stood tall with a tranquilizer gun pointed not exactly near him but close enough that Spike knew if he made a sudden move a dart would be embedded in his side. The way he moved was very protective, especially of the girl that stood to his side. In conversation were three people. One was a young boy that couldn't be older than 19, a green demon with red horns that stood out against that skin. The other man was slightly smaller than the demon but he held himself with authority. He looked rough around the edges, he looked like the leader. The last was a girl. He took a slight intake of breath when his eyes reached her. He knew her, course it was a couple years last time he saw her. She looked different from the young girl he had remembered. This woman was hardened. She looked at him with softness in her eyes. He finally was able to form a word. "Cordelia?" he questioned huskily.  
  
She stared at him for a minute and he thought he saw some water in her eyes. She breathed in deeply and before he knew what was happening she had run to the cage and was undoing all the locks. "Cordelia!" Wesley said loudly. He reached out to stop her but she shrugged him off. After the last lock had opened the key fell with ting on the ground. She threw the door to the cage open. She ran to the figure and threw her arms around him. "Whoa!" was all he could manage to get out. He jumped out of her grasp and backed up against the far wall. "Are you out of your mind?" He was able to stutter out. She looked up at him a wave of hurt flashed on her face. Spike immediately felt guilty about how he had reacted. But it was just to abnormal for him to even rationalize. She stood up and the hardened expression overtook the hurt one that had been there seconds ago. She stood a few feet away from him. He was still in amazement that no one had staked him yet. The silence during this exchange now became deafening. He heard the leader say that name again. "Angel?" but he only heard it faintly because he was becoming lost in his own mind. It dawned on him in that second. "The First" he whispered. Cordy stood there her anger now turned to confusion. "The first? The first what?" She tried to ask him. But he was now lost. He melted to the ground. All the while saying "No, no, no, no... Not again, I can't take it". Cordelia took a step closer to him and tried to put her hand on his shoulder. But the instant she had touched him he had shy'd away. Cordy didn't know what to feel. The man she loved was blocking himself from her. She looked helplessly to the gang that had stood right outside the entrance to the cell. After a minute of just staring, Wesley spoke up "Cordelia maybe we should leave him alone for right now". Cordelia looked back at the figure that was now rocking back and forth. She nodded to Wesley and walked out of the cage. Gunn picked up the key and re-locked it. They walked up the stars in complete and utter silence. 


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise, Surprise

Title- Switching  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Timeline- Set after Buffy "The Killer In Me" and Angel "Soulless"  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and his Co. I wish they were mine. That would be cool.  
  
Summary- The Angel gang searches frantically for a spell that will return Angel's soul, while some weird things are going on over at the Summers residence. Buffy/Angel crossover.  
  
"Mmm, Fresh Meat" Angelus said as the girls closed the door. The he remembered what had happened before he had blacked out for the second time. He wasn't Angel, He wasn't Angelus, he was...Spike? He still felt the evilness that was Angelus inside him, so it was obviously only the outer shell that had changed. It had to be that little spell.  
  
"Knew they couldn't do anything right" he said and chuckled. He could take advantage of this little mistake. First he had to figure out where he was, Hell he could be in China for all he knew. But the 2 girls that had come down earlier had spoken English. Also they didn't seem too phased by having a brutal killer chained up in the basement. He tried to calculate when the sun would be coming up, that is if time hadn't changed when the spell happened. So he thought the sun would be coming up for at least another hour. What to do, what to do he thought. As his eyes were roaming around he caught site of something that had escaped him the first time he had looked round this tiny little basement. There they were sitting on top of a beaten file cabinet, a tiny sliver of silver. The key that would unlock his chains.  
  
He tried to maneuver himself over to them, but it was useless. Whoever had locked him up had purposely put the key out of his reach. After many minutes of trying he threw himself back on the tiny bed and looked towards the window. The sun was rising. He was right about the time then. He tuned his ears to the upstairs where he heard rustling and voices. He caught snippets of conversation.  
  
"--are the strawberries?"  
  
"Get out of the bathroom!"  
  
"Those are my pants!"  
  
They all sounded like girls voices to his ears. He then heard the basement door creak slowly open. Footsteps came down the stairs one at a time. Angelus licked his lips at the idea of a potential meal. He saw two sneakers standing on the steps, then as they walked further down the person came into view. When the person was finally down the stairs, she looked towards him. Angelus was stunned. There standing in front of him was Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 


	6. Chapter 6 Who Are You?

Title- Switching  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Timeline- Set after Buffy "The Killer In Me" and Angel "Soulless"  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and his Co. I wish they were mine. That would be cool.  
  
Summary- The Angel gang searches frantically for a spell that will return Angel's soul, while some weird things are going on over at the Summers residence. Buffy/Angel crossover.  
  
A/N- Since on the recent Angel episodes we have found out that Cordy is evil and that her and Connor have a baby (ick!), that will not impact the story, Cordy isn't evil and there is no child.  
  
Spike was still in his crouched position. He couldn't believe this had happened again! He still felt a little crazy. He was wondering how the First had split itself into so many bodies, why it was messing with him like this? Maybe it was trying to make him feel bad for all those people he killed. But it can only transform itself into dead people, so would that mean that Cordelia was dead? All these questions were running through his head. But he couldn't take it, he was tired of being bitch-Spike. Waiting for the girl to come rescue him. So he stood up and looked around, the First had modernized since the last time he had been captured. He was in a dark cell. He looked around trying to find something, anything that could help him escape.  
  
That's when he saw it. The first thing that caught his eye was the blinking red light above it. A camera. Wait.A camera? It escaped him why the First would use something like that. Well he thought if I can modernize surely the first evil can too. So he decided to use it to his ability.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled up to it. "Whatever form of torture you think this is, I am not gonna take any it anymore I am no ones bitch!" He really hadn't intended to inform the First of his plan to escape but he had to let his anger out somehow.  
  
Fred stared astonished at the screen. "Guys" she said shakily. Wes had come out from the office.  
  
"What is it?" he asked her. She gestured towards the screen.  
  
"- - - I am no one's bitch!" he heard the figure yell out.  
  
"Well he looks sane or well sane-er" Wes said  
  
"That isn't Angel" Fred said.  
  
"I know" Wes answered quietly. "Grab the others" Fred nodded.  
  
As Wes went to grab the tranquilizer gun his thoughts traveled to Angel. He wasn't cured. What had happened? Was he Angelus? Will they ever restore him? He took one last look at the monitor before he headed down the stairs. He was pacing back in forth in the cell, muttering something under his breath. At that moment Wes felt like breaking down. Letting his feelings pore out, everything that had happened. Just to stop being the leader. He didn't like it. He didn't know how Angel did it. He breathed in deeply, after this is all over he said to himself, I will have to ask him that exact question.  
  
He stepped cautiously down the stairs. The figure looked up at him.  
  
"So decided to come in person huh, enough with the little camera?" he said snidely.  
  
"Yes, You seem to more sane than a few hours ago" Wes said without changing the tone of his voice.  
  
"Well what can I say, I finally realized that you're not worth insanity" he said back.  
  
"So Angelus, what do you suppose happened? Your soul is obviously not there" Wes said, anger rising.  
  
"What is with the head games!?" Spike yelled at Wes. "You know good and well that I am not Angelus, Angelus isn't even on this world just the great poof" Spike said.  
  
Wes dropped the tranq. gun and almost tripped over it as he stumbled backwards.  
  
"Losing your grace?" Spike sneered at him.  
  
"What are you?" Wes asked.  
  
"Oh god, you bleedin' know that I am a vampire and I swear to you I will escape but while I'm stuck in this insane hellhole YOU will stop trying to mess with my mind, You can't you already failed at that once." Spike yelled. At that the rest of the gang came down the stairs.  
  
They saw the very angry Spike that stood in the cage. Then they saw the very pale face of Wesley as he leaned against the wall. Fred rushed over to him.  
  
"Are you ok?" Fred asked him. His mouth opened and closed a few times. The he finally got the words out  
  
"He isn't Angel" Fred gave him a knowing glance while the others looked a little shocked and saddened. "and he isn't Angelus"  
  
"What!" Fred said. But Cordelia's face said volumes more than Fred's yell. She was paled and he saw a tears stain down her cheek. But her expression wasn't a grief-stricken one. It was worn, tired, and determined. She stood directly in front of the cage right in Spike's view.  
  
"Who are you?" she said.  
  
Spike let out a deep, frustrated sigh and said. "I'm Spike" 


	7. Chapter 7 Different Looks

Title- Switching  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Timeline- Set after Buffy "The Killer In Me" and Angel "Soulless"  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and his Co. I wish they were mine. That would be cool.  
  
Summary- The Angel gang searches frantically for a spell that will return Angel's soul, while some weird things are going on over at the Summers residence. Buffy/Angel crossover.  
  
A/N- Since on the recent Angel episodes we have found out that Cordy is evil and that her and Connor have a baby (ick!), that will not impact the story, Cordy isn't evil and there is no child.  
  
Angelus was at a loss for words. That didn't happen all that much. He knew there was something oddly familiar about his new prison. She was walking closer to him. It took all his might not to vamp out at that instant. But he had to deal with this very strange turn of events rationally. Which means keep cool.  
  
"Hey" Buffy said.  
  
"Hey" Angelus said.  
  
"You ok?" she said looking at him questionably.  
  
'Had he screwed up this early in the conversation?' he thought to himself. He figured just to keep the ball rolling, casually ask her what seemed wrong, after all he hadn't been around him for 5 years and being locked in the Summers basement, well to say the least that was the last place he expected Spike to be.  
  
"No, Why?" he said as innocently as an evil soulless thing could. She shrugged as she leaned against the wall across from him.  
  
"I don't know your voice sounds different" she said nonchalantly.  
  
It dawned on him. The accent. He wasn't using one. Luckily he had spent so much time with Spike back in the day that he could pretty much imitate it.  
  
"Don't know what your talkin' bout, Buff" he said. He winced at his little mishap. He only called her Buff when he was evil.  
  
She shrugged again. That was close, obviously Spike called her it too.  
  
"So whatcha doin today?" he asked.  
  
"You know the usual back to the school come home train the girls" she said. She looked at him curiously. He held himself differently and she didn't know what it was but something about him was putting her off. She didn't like the feeling she was having. So she decided to excuse herself.  
  
"Well I better be off to work" she said trying to sound airy. She flashed him a smile and swept up the stairs. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. 'What the hell was that?' she thought. As if she didn't have enough problems with the Potentials and the First she now had this weird thing with Spike.  
  
"At least things couldn't get any worse" she said softly to herself.  
  
Angelus heard her speak those words and laughed.  
  
"How wrong you are!"  
  
Cordy stumbled back in the same manner Wesley had. If it was possible Wes looked even paler then before. She felt herself stumble over some sticks that still laid there from the spell. She fell backwards and was caught by Lorne.  
  
"Sweetie, You ok?" he asked as he looked down at her. She picked herself up and smoothed herself down. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Yea" she looked at Wesley who was trying to pull himself together. She looked back at the figure who claimed he was Spike. He was looking at her expectantly.  
  
"You are not Spike" she said calmly as she gave him a hard stare.  
  
"I think I know who I bloody am!" he yelled. Fred winced.  
  
Wesley now took the place beside Cordelia. Connor, Gunn, Lorne, and Fred stood behind them.  
  
"Have you looked at yourself lately?" she asked him.  
  
Spike sighed "Not for quite a few decades"  
  
'Right vampire' Cordy thought. She thought about Spike. All she really knew was that A. He was a vampire B. He was British and C. He hated Angel AND Buffy. Oh and that he was a total Billy Idol wannabe.  
  
That was it Spike would never look like Angel, at least voluntarily. If she hadn't been so distraught she might have laughed.  
  
"Well have you checked your hair lately?" she asked him. The group gave her very weird looks but the weirdest came from the claimed Spike. His hand immediately went to his hair. He felt it.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" he felt lots of gel and some spikeness in the front. There was only one person he knew that had that hair. He looked down at his body, he was clad in black but not in the kind of bad ass way he liked his more of a soft way. Oh God he was  
  
"Angel" he said the last part out loud. Cordy nodded.  
  
"But I'm not I am Spike" he said trying to sound confident.  
  
Cordy and Wes looked at each other, whatever had happened it wasn't good.  
  
A/N- Sorry for such a short chapter and that it took me forever to do! I promise I'll have the next one out much quicker! 


	8. Chapter 8 Screwed

Title- Switching  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
--------------Please Read------------------- Timeline- Set after Buffy "Storyteller" and Angel "Soulless" I am changing the timeline for the Buffy part of the story- Mainly because I want to add a few points that have recently developed.  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and his Co. I wish they were mine. That would be cool.  
  
Summary- The Angel gang searches frantically for a spell that will return Angel's soul, while some weird things are going on over at the Summers residence. Buffy/Angel crossover.  
  
A/N- Since on the recent Angel episodes we have found out that there is some weird deity person named Jasmine and Cordy is in a coma. Well none of that happened!  
  
Angelus had to figure this out. C'mon he wasn't the Scourge of Europe for nothing. Spike chained up in the basement of his supposed arch nemesis, she was both of there nemesis's. Or was it nemeses? Oh yea that was the part to focus on. He thought of the possibilities. Angelus highly doubted that Buffy had become some weird sexual dominatrix. But it would have been funny and at the least interesting. There had to be some logic behind all this. And he had to figure it out.  
  
The door clicked open. The girl with the long brown hair stepped down the stairs. In her hands she held a steaming cup. Angelus recognized immediately that it was blood. She went over and gave it to him...along with a warm smile. A smile? A smile?!?! What the hell was this? This girl would have been one of Spike's victims back in the old days. He always went for the young ones.  
  
"Hi Spike" she said as she sat down in a chair across from the cot.  
  
"Hey..." he had no idea what her name was. He sipped the blood, pig not human. Well what did he really expect? A human sacrifice sent to him in a cup? Not likely.  
  
He was vaguely aware that the girl was talking to him. Something about her high school and Buffy. The girl knew Buffy was a slayer. But he didn't doubt that every person in this house knew what she was.  
  
Dawn soon realized that Spike wasn't really listening to anything she was saying. Something else was obviously bothering him. She glared at him.  
  
"Spike" she said. No response. "Spike" she said a little louder, still nothing. "Yo, William the Bloody!" she almost yelled. He finally looked up and caught her eye.  
  
"You ok?" she asked "Has Buffy been at you again?"  
  
"At me?" he asked blankly.  
  
"You know, yelling at you to drop the whole wimpy soul-boy thing?" she said matter of factly.  
  
"Soul-boy?" he asked again even more confused. Dawn gazed with concern into his eyes.  
  
"Spike seriously are you ok?" she said her voice wavering a little.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, you know just.tired" he said. Angelus thought it sounded like a pretty convincing lie.  
  
"Alrighty then" she said cutely, "We can talk later if you want" She left with another warm smile.  
  
And she left a now even more confused Angelus. Soul-boy? Was it possible that Spike had a soul? He repeated the sentence to himself. Nothing about it seemed right. He remembered the wimp of a poet that was Spike before he was turned. Oh this was too good.  
  
Suddenly a light went off in his head. A soul, the spell. He tried to remember the Latin words that Wesley had spoken. He remembered them faintly and translated them in his head.  
  
-Flashback- Wesley stood the book in hand as the white mist encircled Angelus.  
  
Restore this creature. Bring what is now owned by the blue to this night wanderer. The soul once removed will now inhabit this vampire. Make him what he was, what will be. To love, to feel, to know will now be his. Restore, Restore, RESTORE!  
  
- Back to Present -  
  
They had screwed up the spell. Only worst then they could have imagined. Instead of taking Angel's soul from the beyond they had stolen Spike's from his own body. Thus transporting Angelus to the now uninhabited body.  
  
All this dawned on Angelus in that moment. But now he knew where Spike was. That means if they figured out what had happened he didn't have much time to get the hell outta there. But he was stuck in these chains probably until sunset. So he decided to actually sleep and recharge so that he would be ready for his great escape. Hopefully leaving a few presents for his slayer, funny how he still considered her his. But he knew right were to start. The girl with the long brown hair.  
  
Screwed. That was the word that came into her mind. Absolutely screwed. Totally screwed. Whatever way you slice it that was what they were. Spike SPIKE of all people or non-people was standing in the cage looking at her with a softened face. A face that she recognized. Angel had given her that face. More than once. It caused her so much grief to see him looking at her like that and knowing that it wasn't him underneath it. She turned her head, away from his gaze, and squeezed her eyes shut as a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Oh God" whispered Fred from across the room. She had read enough of Angel's collection of books to know who Spike was, actually he was in quite a few of Angel's books. She never knew why exactly. She had tried to bring it up once. But had only received a steely glance from Angel which was pretty much a zen non-answer. So she never brought it up again  
  
Gunn was confused. Way confused. Spike? Never once had he heard the name. Surely Angel would have brought him up if he was a threat to them. But the shocked faces coming from Cordelia, Wesley, and even Fred was enough to scare him just a little. Especially Wes, I mean he wasn't Emotion Guy of the recent. So when he showed real actual fear it was enough to strike up Gunn's own fear gene.  
  
Connor watched the group with interest. So Angel wasn't Angel anymore? What a surprise that something else had gone wrong. At least Angelus was honest, sometimes brutally but he had predicted that they would screw this up. And Whoa Surprise! They had. So he showed no emotion, mainly because he never did and because he still had no idea what the hell was going on.  
  
Cordelia gathered her courage. "Spike" she said her voice ice, "What are you doing in Angel's body?"  
  
"As if I bloody know!" he said.  
  
"Well here you are, in a cage in LOS ANGELES, and of all places in Angel's body, if that doesn't strike up some chord of memory then I'm afraid you have amnesia" she said, practically yelling the last part.  
  
"I don't know exactly what happened" Spike tried to say calmly "But there was one thing."  
  
Wesley interrupted, "Maybe you should start from the beginning" 


	9. Chapter 9 Now You Know

Title- Switching  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Timeline- Set after Buffy "Storyteller" and Angel "Soulless" I am changing the timeline for the Buffy part of the story- Mainly because I want to add a few points that have recently developed.  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and his Co. I wish they were mine. That would be cool.  
  
Summary- The Angel gang searches frantically for a spell that will return Angel's soul, while some weird things are going on over at the Summers residence. Buffy/Angel crossover.  
  
A/N- Since on the recent Angel episodes we have found out that there is some weird deity person named Jasmine and Cordy is in a coma. Well none of that happened!  
  
"Beginning of what? My life? Sorry children but that is going to take more time then I have" Spike said, he was trying to remain calm. He had to get out of this cage, and back to Sunnydale.  
  
"I don't think story time is what we need now" Connor said from the corner. "What about Lorne?"  
  
"What about Lorne?" Wesley said.  
  
"Well can't he read whoever that is" Connor said.  
  
'Why didn't I think of that' Wesley thought to himself.  
  
"Up to it Lorne?" Wes asked him. Lorne nodded.  
  
"Wait read me? What the hell is that about?" Spike said backing away from them all.  
  
Cordy beckoned Lorne to stand beside her. He approached and Cordy turned to face the now retreating Spike.  
  
"Sing" Cordy commanded.  
  
"Wha--" Spike said.  
  
"Sing" she said louder.  
  
"I'm not singing" Spike said moving closer to Cordelia. "Sing. Now!" Cordy said her teeth clenched.  
  
"I am not bleedin' SINGING!" Spike said. Cordy and Spike were now face to face, or as close to face to face as you can get with a cage between you.  
  
"Spike I am not kidding" Cordy said her anger about to boil over.  
  
"Well I'm not laughing" Spike said.  
  
"Spike" Wes said calmly "The only way we can know it is truly you and not Angel is for Lorne to read you, and the only way Lorne can read you is if you sing"  
  
Spike sighed. "Fine whatever"  
  
"What should I sing?" he asked the demon.  
  
"Anything is good" Lorne said, still wary of this person in front of him.  
  
Spike took another deep breath and sang the only song he could think of at that moment.  
  
"Twenty, Twenty, Twenty four hours ago." He saw a smile appear on the demon Lorne's face. He gave him an icy glare as he continued the song.  
  
"I wanna be sedated, Nothing to do, Nowhere to go. I wanna be sedated"  
  
It was weird. Fred stared at the singing vampire. Angel was singing the Ramones. In a British accent. Now that was something she had never expected to see. Ever.  
  
After about 30 more seconds of singing, Lorne held up his hand stop. Spike immediately fell silent.  
  
Cordelia looked over at the confused Lorne. He seemed to be arguing to himself.  
  
"Uhh. Lorne?" Cordy asked. Lorne looked up to see the whole basement group looking expectantly at him.  
  
"Its defiantly not Angel in there, or his evil counterpart. But there is something that resembles our brooder"  
  
"What?" Cordy said.  
  
Lorne paused.  
  
"A soul" he said. Shocked expressions came from all, save Spike.  
  
"Well I coulda told you that" Spike said as he leaned against the wall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Buffy stood in the kitchen. She was debating on whether to go down and see Spike, he just seemed so. different.  
  
A voice wafted in from the dining room.  
  
". Potentials"  
  
The voice was Kennedy. Buffy walked to the dining room and saw Willow at the computer with Kennedy sitting across from her.  
  
They hadn't noticed Buffy. They finished there conversation and Kennedy got up and gave Willow a quick kiss before heading outside.  
  
Buffy thought it was sweet.  
  
Buffy walked in and put a water bottle next to Willow. Willow looked up and gave Buffy a smile.  
  
"Thanks" she said as she took a sip of it.  
  
Buffy sat in Kennedy's vacated seat. She took a sip of her own water.  
  
Buffy wanted to talk to Willow about Spike but she didn't know how to start the conversation. So she just kinda gave Willow quick glances before looking back down at her shoes. Which were pretty nice.  
  
"Buffy" Willow said. Buffy raised her head.  
  
"Do you wanna ask me something?" Willow said to her. Buffy looked sheepish.  
  
"Yea, Well I uh" Buffy started. "I've been noticing something about Spike"  
  
Willow's eyes widened and Buffy could tell that Willow had gotten the wrong impression.  
  
"Oh, no, no, Nothing like that"  
  
Willow's expression showed relief.  
  
"It's just he seems different, like its not him or something" Buffy trailed off.  
  
"Maybe he is just stir crazy or something?" Willow suggested.  
  
"I don't think so" she said.  
  
"Well I could try a spell if you want." Willow said.  
  
"What kind of spell would it be?" Buffy asked, she didn't want to send Willow off the deep end just because Buffy had a 'feeling'.  
  
"Well I could try an aura reading, that kind of stuff used to come to Tara naturally but I could see if I could use a spell to see it" Willow said, her face falling a little when she said Tara's name.  
  
Buffy put one hand over Willow's in an act of comfort. Willow smiled again at Buffy.  
  
"That would be great Will" Buffy said. "How bout we do it tonight?"  
  
Willow nodded and took another sip of her water.  
  
"Well I better get back to work" Buffy said. She said a quick goodbye to Willow and went out the front door.  
  
Willow went over to the shelf where they kept some magic books. She looked over the bindings until she found the book she needed. She sat back down at the table and began to leaf through it looking for the aura spell. 


End file.
